


I Can Deal With It Alone

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost crying, Author Doesn't Know What's Happening, Blankets, Coughing, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders-centric, Fevers, Good Deceit Sanders, Hiding Illnesses, Illnesses, Italics are Lies, Light Angst, Loneliness, Random & Short, Self-Esteem Issues, Shitty fic, Sick Character, Sick Deceit Sanders, Sick Fic, Vomiting, self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Deceit is sick but he won't let anyone help. He can take care of himself. (But he was always a liar, wasn't he?)





	I Can Deal With It Alone

Deceit groaned, leaning against the cabinets of his bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom, he was damn glad he had his own because if he didn't, things wouldn't be great. 

He leaned over the toilet and heaved, his body trying to throw up anything. Only stomach acid came up, burning his throat. 

Yeah, he was in _perfect_ health. Throwing up some organs were always great. 

His phone dinged and Deceit coughed, spitting some bile into the toilet. He flushed it and looked at the notification. 

It was a text from Remus, saying that he was going to mess with the Light Sides and Virgil again. Deceit sent an 'okay' before coughing again. 

After an hour of not throwing up, Deceit unsteadily got onto his feet and went to collapse on his bed. When he reached his bed, he buried himself under multiple blankets. He was freezing and not much was helping. 

After another few minutes of blankets barely warming him up, he summoned a hot water bottle and held it to his chest while hiding under the blankets. That helped a bit. 

Deceit felt like he only blinked but he checked the time and it informed him he had slept for a few hours. He stuck a thermometer in his mouth while checking the notifications on his phone. 

_Trash: Are you in your room? I tried opening it but it was locked... are you having another one of your days? _

_ Trash: I'm gonna guess you are, I'll leave you alone_

Yes, because Deceit needed _space_ and _no one_. 

He knew what would happen if Remus found out he was sick. He would try to drag him to Patton, who wouldn't care as much as he would for his 'kiddos'. 

Virgil was Deceit's family first, and it was _completely fair_ that Patton got to be the 'official father'. Yeah, it was _fair_. 

The more Deceit thought about it, the more he couldn't help noticing how much Virgil seemed happier. Sure, he and Princey still fought but they weren't as... severe as he and Deceit's. 

Deceit blinked rapidly, drying his eyes. He glanced at his glove-less hand (was it because of how he looks-?) and quickly looked away from them. 

He gagged and rushed back into the bathroom, puking again. 

Deceit forced his eyes open, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. He had fallen asleep in the bathroom. Wonderful.

He reached up and grabbed the thermometer, shakily taking his temperature. 102.3 degrees. That's not too bad. 

If it reached 104, Deceit doesn't know what he'd do. Probably pass out since he can't actually die. 

He got up again and flopped onto his bed. He nearly gagged but he didn't. 

Deceit wrapped blankets around himself again, holding a spare pillow like one would cuddle a stuffed animal. No, he was _not_ cuddling a pillow. 

He yawned and shut his eyes, going back to sleep. 

Deceit woke up with a jerk and gasp, nearly screaming. He stopped himself in time, luckily. 

He had a nightmare. A _fucking nightmare_ and he really didn't appreciate that. He hardly ever dreamed, let alone a nightmare. 

Deep breaths calmed Deceit down, but he couldn't help the soft whimper that was forced out his throat. 

He hated the empty room. He hated having no one. He really fucking hates it. 

Deceit reminded himself that he'll be fine once he's over this stupid sickness. It'll be okay. 

Deceit huffed, a small smirk on his face. 

Yeah, he'll be _okay_.


End file.
